Oban's secret
by Tigereyes45
Summary: It started with a dream. Now whats going on. What does Jordan have to do with any of this and what is Akkia doing on Earth.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not**_

_**Own Oban star racers**_

_**This is purely fan made I only**_

_**own the characters I came up with.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Ned was sitting at the same desk he always sat at. He was pulling out the packages he had just received. Then he saw something move. "Hello is anyone there?" No one answered back. He got up and turn off the lamp. He then walk to the wall to turn on the hallway light. He switch the light switch, and the hallway was bright. He turned around and screamed. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing . All he could do was scream then…

Read the next chapter to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>I was trying to do a cliffhanger thinging. <strong>

**Oh well by the way if you don't know who Ned is **

**watch episode then bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The dream that wasn't a dream

Eva's 15 and it's a month before her birthday. She's been attending classes like a regular student, and life's been pretty normal. She was in class then all of the sudden she saw Ned screaming out in pain, just screaming as loud as he could.

My eyes snapped open and I stop myself from screaming right before the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and darted out of the room before anyone could say anything to me. I had seen the look on their faces. "Ugh." I kept running as fast as I could. "Why, why, why," I kept mumbling to myself. I kept running trying to forget the dream.

I stopped running at the top step. I looked around, but couldn't see dad. I started to walk around but couldn't find him anywhere. Then I heard some honking. After I turned around I saw dad waiting for me in his blue car. I waved and ran towards him. "Hey."

"What's wrong Eva?" Don asked seeing how sad his daughter looked.

"Nothing, It was just a bad day"

"Really what happened?" Don was starting to get curious.

"I fell asleep in class and had a weird dream." Eva looked at her farther waiting for the lecture he always gave her when she slept in class. She was surprised when Don asked her what happened.

"I dreamt that I was watching Ned putting up some mail in the mailboxes for the kids at my old boarding school when he screamed and disappeared. That's actually all I remember to be truthful.

Don was surprised to hear that and said "I have something to show you when we get home alright." Don looked over to see Eva's expression. She looked sad to him, but before he could ask more she turned her head to watch the tree go by out her window. Don decided to leave her alone she'll find out soon enough.

Eva started to cry she knew something was wrong she didn't know how she knew but she knew. She stopped crying seeing how useless it was crying over nothing. "Oh well," She thought to herself "what happens, happens." They were home shortly after that.

Eva was nervous but held her ground and didn't run inside. She walked in after Don and followed him into the living room. They sat on the couch and that was when Don asked "Did you see the news this morning?"

"No, I was running late and ran to school after I got dressed."

"Well look at this." Don turned on the T.V. He then went to the news station and what was on shocked Eva.

"You heard it here first people. This mourning a man who worked in this schools mail office disappeared last night. We asked the headmistress what happened and she told us this."

"I woke up and was walking through the hallways making sure everyone was in their rooms. When I heard someone screamed. I ran down the hallway and was around the corner when I heard Ned scream again but this time he was screaming, "Eva help me please, please help me Eva!" I turned the corner and saw Ned being dragged by some dark figure and Eva Wei was watching it happen I was about to grab her when she disappeared along with Ned and that strange creature."

"Ok thank you ma'am for telling our viewers what happened." The reporter turned from the camera and started to walk around asking all these different people questions.

I turned to dad shocked but he had his manager face which meant he didn't want to talk about it but was going to anyways. But I didn't care about that I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on. That was when I heard a noise out front I walked to the door opened it and saw no one else but Rick climbing out of a star racer. I was so happy to see him since I haven't since he left Alwas. I ran to him yelling "Rick why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here I called earlier and said I was coming." Rick replied.

"Rick happy to see you you're just in time for a talk." Don said to Rick.

Rick didn't seem too happy about it he guessed right away what was going on. "Is it about little mouse and the news?"


End file.
